sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Aranzael Moyat
Aranzael Moyat (28 BBY–) was a veteran Mandalorian warrior, leader of the clan bearing his family name. He was the Mandalorian Ambassador to the New Republic, and sat on the New Republic Ministry of Defense. Biography Birth Aranzael Moyat was the youngest child of Dyzael and Zyr Moyat, and their sole surviving son. At his father's insistence, Dyzael and a very pregnant Zyr traveled to Mandalore for the birth of their last child. On 28 BBY, the child was born and christened Aranzael, from the Mandalorian word 'aran'...'to guard'. A fierce traditionalist, Dyzael wished his child to grow to protect the Moyat clan, as well as the traditions and culture of the Mandalorian people. Childhood Aranzael was given a strict Mandalorian upbringing, both of his parents taking part in his education. Dyzael's clan adhered strictly to the Mandalorian Resol'Nare, the 'Six Actions' that defined a true Mando'ad...a son or daughter of Mandalore. Because of this, Aranzael's first and primary language was Mando'a, the unique tongue of the Mando'ade. By the time he could speak, he was learning the rudiments of marksmanship and assorted melee weapons. He assisted his mother in repairing armor and weapons. Games played with his parents and elder sisters introduced him to tactics and strategy. By his eighth year, he had learned basic squad and platoon level tactics. At the age of nine, his father believed his son was no longer in danger of being corrupted by the ways of the 'aruetiise'...a Mando'a word with several meanings, including 'outsiders'. However, despite their 'backwards ways', Dyzael believed Aranzael must learn about others in the galaxy, as the knowledge would undoubtedly become valuable when he fought with or against those other species and cultures. So, against his mother's wishes (who felt Aranzael still needed to study assaulting fixed positions), Dyzael traveled to Coruscant with the budding warrior. On Coruscant, Aranzael began formal study of Basic, and was introduced to hundreds of cultures and species at the Republic's heart, even as it was becoming Palpatine's Empire. Aranzael also had the privilege of seeing the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, before the horrific events surrounding Order 66. As sweeping changes were occurring throughout Coruscant and the galaxy, Aranzael continued his studies on the planet for a year, before returning to the Outer Rim to rejoin his clan. Coming of Age At the age of 13, Aranzael completed his Rite of Passage and was an adult in Mandalorian society. As such, he began his active involvement in campaigns with his parents and elder sisters. During one such battle, on the eve of his 15th birthday, on a backwater Outer Rim world omitted from most modern galactic maps, Aranzael watched his mother fall in combat, as she led a charge to break a siege. In the heat of the moment, the young Aranzael Moyat assumed command of the operation, breaking through and eventually winning the first of many distinctive victories that would highlight his career. More coming soon... IC History Coming soon... NR Characters